A Saint Knight's Story
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: Wizarding Britain is Autonomous except in one case, The Crown. Our story follows the boy named Harry James Lancelot Pendragon-Potter, Known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Full Summary inside! HP/FD


Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter and will never own it... As well as some Nasuverse elements that will be introduced in the story

**Full Summary**

A Saint Knight's Story- Wizarding Britain is Autonomous except in one case, The Crown. Our story follows the boy named Harry James Lancelot Pendragon-Potter, Known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. He recreated Caliburn from its fragments. Blessed by Fae, when he received Excalibur and its scabbard Avalon. The youngest member of Knights of Round at the age of 10 and claimed the position Knight of Seven. But all he want is love and it happens that a certain veela princess yearns the very same thing

Authors Additional Notes: To begin with this story came out of my mind when I watched Fate/Stay Night while reading Harry Potter. I was engorged of building the idea of a Harry that grew up engorged with Orthodox arts of Thaumaturgy(Miracle Making) and grew up with different point of view of magic. Then i start building the Idea that he grew up as a boy grew up and groomed to serve the Crown and came out as the youngest knight to serve. Then the Idea of Knights of Round came to my mind... An elite fighting force... yes yes... fits nicely. Then it came to me all of sudden... what if he wields an asskicking weapon? nice... Orthodox magic plus an ass kicking weapon with an innocence of an 14 year old and ruthlessness of Lancelot... I present to you... A Saint Knight's story

SHIP: Harry/Fleur... WE NEED MORE OF THIS SHIP! DON'T YOU AGREE WITH ME?

c'mon! Fleur is the only babe of Harry Potter series!(with exception of Victoire) Why not give it to our pet Harry to spoil him at least! It will give us more tears when Fleur die! BLAME TRAGEDIES

**Prologue**

August 15 1982

Buckingham Palace, England

The Queen has been contemplating on what happened for the past years of her long life. Though she has always been thoughtful of few things that happened in the past years, she enjoys watching things from afar and merely observe. Yes, she likes to observe a lot. It has always been her favorite past time specially if its about the 2 separate worlds, the magical and non magical world. When she first learned it from her parents that magical world exist she can't contain her curiosity. She asked for every book containing any information about 'the other side'.

She is fascinated, it was revealed to her that her mother was a magical. Her mother demonstrated some charms for her when she made her doll move during their time alone when she was 10 years old. She was bit disappointed that she can't do magic but she knew it was for the best as she has responsibilities for the people.

This gets her back to her main topic, The last descendant of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potters the famous The-Boy-Who-Lived, who killed the modern day dark lord _Voldesnort_ or what was he called. The boy is famous for not just vanquishing the dark lord but to be able to live after being hit by the killing curse. Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter and now the last descendant of a most noble family that UK Royal Family has been long standing ally and benefactor of House of Potters. Their relationship goes down a millennia ago where Potters funded most of the expeditions through out the unknown lands that needed magical intervention but didn't ask anything in return. They just asked for them to share what they find to their people. Potters has been the Majesty's voice in the magical world to prevent some things getting out of hand. They solidified the alliance during the marriage of King George II took Anastasia Rizel Pendragon-Potter as a second wife. Though her children weren't named prince or princess due to them carrying out the Pendragon-Potter name they were happy enough that they'll be able to come to Potters aid just like what they have done for the Royal family ever since they can remember and the 2 families will be much closer than ever before.

During 16th Century the Royal Family has ruled the Magical England but due to some unresolved issues that the Magical England resent most Noble Houses due to them pushing some laws favoring them over the magicals where magicals sought equality. Few years later the rift between 2 factions has been so deep that it was almost impossible to prevent the civil war between the two factions. So what the Royal family did did is that they separated the Noble Houses from Pureblood Magicals giving Magicals independence and Secrecy. However this didn't come without a price. Noble Houses where forced to be Obliviated under secrecy causing alot of Noble Families fortune plummet down the drain as most of their businesses involves magicals and the Magicals where forced to acknowledge and exempt Magic Knights called Knights of Round from their laws as they serve the Crown.

Knights of Round is the Crown's elite Magical fighting force that deals with almost anything, from Magical to Muggle issues. Though they deal with Muggle issues as House Lords with power over the current Military as blessed by parliament and muggle Ministry to act in behalf of the Crown. There can only be 13 knights to exist at a single time however the 13 seats were never really filled. Only 6-10 active positions are active most of the time except if time of war where the current King or Queen and the Crowned Prince or Princess takes the 13th and 11th seat respectively. They only answer to the Crown and recognized by ICW as part of Mutual Secrecy agreement of 16th Century. They operate outside Minisitries jurisdiction and can act independently in accordance to the Crown's will.

Each knight has distinct function and position where like Knight of One is always the strongest knight around and act as a bodyguard to the Crown also where Knight of Twelve are always Magical Adviser to the Crown and Knight of Ten acts as an Executioner for the Crown as most Knights assigned to this position are mostly violent and shows intense blood lust but loyal to the Crown. Knight of Nine are excellent Tacticians though bit eccentric most of the times. Knight of Three are known for being prodigies of their own field. It doesn't matter what position you are but there is one coveted seat inside, The Knight of Seven position. Ever since the founding of Knights of Round no one claimed or has been assigned to be Knight of Seven. It is said that only the best can be the Knight of Seven as the legend says. It was quoted in one of many arguments when the Knight of one spoke 'It doesn't mean that if you are strong that you are the best'.

"Arietta." The Knight of Twelve appeared out of thin air and bowed. "What is it your Majesty?"

"I want you to retrieved the last Scion of Potter, I want it discreet. I don't want this to be tracked back to us. Kidnap him if needed. Don't use magic unless necessary." The Queen eyed the female knight who nodded and vanished in thin air.

_Please be safe... Last Scion of Potters..._

The Queen pleaded as she closed her eyes and silently prayed for the safety of the child.

August 16 1982

Privet Drive, Surrey

Arietta Gashawk, Knight of Twelve also known as Arietta the Red Saint for she is so merciful at the same time she is so ruthlessly scary. Though she's already 44 years old, she still looks pleasing in the eyes, one of the reason she's called a saint due to her pleasant features green eyes combined with heart shape face with fine pink lips and long silky red hair.

Currently she is leading a team of SAS operatives to retrieve the said last scion of Potters. It was no doubt that they will succeed. However the plan was to make the boy vanish from the wizarding world... so she formulated a plan to do just that. But she'll need to use magic for it to succeed.

August 27 1982

Daily Prophet Headline

_**The-boy-who-lived admitted in St. Mungos due to muggle automobile accident!**_

**BREAK!**

Author Notes: Thats it! leave reviews for constructive criticism and every thing else if you have any thing you would like to ask you can leave it in reviews or simply dropped me a message


End file.
